


Puppy Love

by Ambrena



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ace!Seto, Dark Side of Dimensions, Dark Side of Dimensions Spoiler, Duel Links, Furry, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Joey is a Furry, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Minor Spoilers, No Sex, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Rated T for swearing, Repressed Furry, Seto Kaiba is a Ace Sadist, Sexual Jokes, Tsunderes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: Puppyshipping - Joey Wheeler wasn’t thrilled AT ALL by the fact of jumping in a fur suit for the second time.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProcrastinationChick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ProcrastinationChick).



> Written on a Tumblr prompt from ProcrastinationChick: « Puppyshipping - Puppy Love ».
> 
> Written while listening at LittleKuriboh's parody "Brooklyn Rage".
> 
> Everything belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Japan and TOEI. Also 4Kids and LittleKuriboh.

Joey Wheeler wasn’t thrilled AT ALL by the fact of jumping in a fur suit for the second time.

Despite whatever Tristan said. Note to himself: never trust this /kisama/ ever again. Now, the whole crew knew his dirty… bullshit. Dreams were personal and intimate, anyway. And it was a one-time thing.

(The blimp fantasy nightmare doesn't count! It didn't involved dog-stuff at all, ffs. Even if it did implied kneeling down to a giant cocky Kaiba. Brrr. Whatev.) 

If he wanted the newest Duel Disk System released by Kaiba (ugh) Corp, he had no choice. 

Besides, he had a long history with taking little jobs. With his drunk dad debts, Serenity’s shitty sight, or his everyday’s difficulties, he needed money all the fucking time. It still was in his mind, every morning and each evening. So, illegal student working always been a part of his life. 

Yeah, you heard that right. Illegal. Domino’s high school rules forbade it. The fuck with this place. They should rename “Domino City” the “Douchebag City”. Like, “Kaiba Land, not just the park, now our whole damn town is savage and capitalist because of this guy”. /Teme/ Town. Death-T City. Don't you dare to be poor and to live here.

Ugh, whatever. Joey never had been very keen to follow the rules, anyway. 

The problem lied elsewhere.

 

In his humble opinion, the lamest part of that new job was… the job. In itself.

First: he had to work FOR Duke Devlin, the infamous owner of the gamers’ café - and now, his boss. So. Duke kept slipping dirty comments about him. He openly shipped him with Yugi AND with Kaiba, gods know why, but was also hitting on him all day long.

And, worst of all, he had made sure to give to Joey the kinkiest, most degrading of all tasks available. The one which implied to spend most of the day in a dog suit. 

It was clearly on purpose, since a waiter job was needed as well, and that Duke had to occasionally work as such, from times to times. His waiter outfit seemed way less humiliating than his. It was so very gay, though. Flashy glittery colors, almost bare midriff, and on top of that, rollers. Fucking pink rollers. YMCA.

Long story short: his work was a pain in the ass. 

Duke of Dorks made fun of him all the freaking time. The outfits were ridiculous. Especially his. Too queer. Too… close from home. It made him nervous, for some reason he didn't want to think about. 

His /nakama/ kept going eating here, for moral support, but it actually added to his humiliation, instead of helping him. 

And he didn't dare to tell them how much it bothered him. They just wanted to be nice. No big deal if it made him feel worse. So long, healthy communication! 

It's wasn't the first time that something similar would happen in their group. At least, this time, the problem wasn't: being possessed by an ancient Egyptian ghost and hiding all that trouble. It just was: being embarrassed by his friends bringing his baby sister at a café where he was wearing a mascot suit. No big deal. In comparison.

Because yeah, it sucked to have been discovered by Yugi, Tristan, Tea and especially by his sibling, Serenity. At least, his squad and family were kind enough to say nothing about the awkward situation. They knew he needed the money, for cards game tech, even - best motivation ever. Besides, they didn't crack a single joke about the fur. His guys were the best, really.

Whereas with someone less kind, that could have been a true disaster… 

 

“Well well well, what do we have here?”, snarled an obnoxious adopted rich boy, in a impractical-looking white coat. “So this is what it looks like to be the worst Duelist in the world. Clearly, you’ve finally embraced your filthy dog-foreplay fetish, and decided to reveal your inner furry to the whole community, you third-zone duelist.”

Speaking of the big bad wolf. Seto Kaiba was the last person Joey wanted to see. Not during this silly student job, and especially NOT while he was wearing a fursuit, thank you very much. For professional reasons. Kuso.

Explanations wasted. Kaiba would make crude gross jokes about it, anyway. This bastard. 

“Oh, so you’re hanging around at the mall like a decent average human being, Kaiba?”, he snapped back, skipping the “-kun” that Yugi always used for some dumb cheesy reasons. “Surprising, from someone who owns his personal stinking multinational company. Don't you have coffee back there? It would have spared you to trash yourself among the common of mortals.”

“Unlike the common of mortals, precisely, I went from rags to riches”, snapped back the CEO. “I used to be lower than anything that the ones of your kind could even imagine. And now, as a revenge, I'm higher than anyone.”

Joey gulped, feeling very uneasy and embarrassed by himself. He always felt weird, disturbing, unwelcomed sparkles of electricity at his rival's curt harsh words. He just “loved” his douchey monologues. Kaiba was so full of himself. This actually was  
fascinating. Glacial. Enticing.

Wait a sec. The last adjective didn't sound right. So wrong and twisted. For fucks sake, not this again! Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show to the ice queen of trading cards game and assholery. 

Seto Kaiba was still slayin’ him, by the way, probably unaware of the mess. (Maybe even having a boner himself, given his frenetic lustful enthusiasm about insulting him.)

“You, on the other side of dimensions, still belong to the rags. Just look at you. You even wear them. By the way, nice fursona, Wheeler. Is it a physical manifestation of one of your pathetic Beast cards, or just a side-game that you use as a filler, since you can't play around with my shiny big new toy?”

Touché! It was worse than being sent to the Shadow Realm. 

Piercing blue eyes stared him up and down, silently asking for an answer. Oh, shit. It was his round. Drawing phase. Stand-by. Go!

“I-It’s m-m-my work uniform, you baka!”, stuttered Joey, his whole face growing red like it happened to him sometimes - well, to be honest, often, when the second best world’s duelist was openly making fun of him. Especially when he managed to touch a weak point of his. What he most certainly HAD. “And I'll grab a new Duel Disk System as quick as I can! Just you wait...”

Okay so, big no. It was pathetic, indeed. Let's redo the match.

“Are you taking lessons of jerkiness, or is it a natural talent of yours?”, re-tried Joey, and it sounded way much better. The blimp dream came back to him, but he managed to shake it off.  
“I think I’m a natural”, whispered his rival, with a dismissive snort. “So, you’re working at the puppy love department of a porn website, or else? What’s the deal?”

Joey was so infuriated that he had trouble to speak. Again.

“I’m the innocent mascot of a gamers café, you creepy perv. What are you even doing here anyway?”

“None of your business, mind you. But I was heading to the arcade part of the mall, in order to even my top scores with the new consoles’ Solid Vision update. Unfortunately, I’ve spot you before and wanted to sport.”

“Oh, sorry for getting in the way of a brilliant record in DDR, then”, ironized Joey. The idea of a perfectly rigid and cold Kaiba, doing something as stupid as dancing on a silly J-pop tune, still cracked him up. 

“Yeah, because I’m perfect in everything that I do”, snapped back the worldwide second in title champion of Duel Monsters card games. “While YOU brightly suck in everything you touch. It's a quite different style.”

“Go away, before I bite you, /teme/.”

“As if!”, smirked Seto with a low, dangerous voice, which reminded Joey of his namesake Seth. "I'll show you, sniveling puppy, that you're more bark than bite!"

And here they went again. It was all about being stepped on, humiliated, publicly degraded. Shit, no. He wouldn't even GO there. This interaction had the “it really suits you to be on your knees” line vibes written all over it.

Until Duke Devlin’s snarky comment. 

“Seriously, guys? Right in front of my salad?”

Joey panicked. (Later, he'd discover that Duke just learnt his memes well. And also, you know, watched gay porn.)

To make the whole conversation less disturbing and messy, Joey tried another personal attack. A cruel one.

Mokuba probably tagged along on his own, waiting to be kidnapped for the eighth time, or some shit. So Joey bring it out and stated that Seto Kaiba was the, quote mode, “worst caretaker ever”, unquote mode. 

That was very sadistic from him. But Seto just laughed and explained that his little shit of a brother currently was testing his Duelist skills in Duel Links World. 

“Hey, come to the Duel World too. It's the perfect place to determine who the real champion is. Meaning, not you.”

“Neither are you, shitty /Prince/ of Games. You're an eternal silver medal.”

“And you're an eternal bronze medal, which is even worse.” A heavy pause. “It's kinda boring without you to stand in the way of my dreams, to be honest. Where are you?”

“I can't play with your junk... My phone is way too old for this bright new shit.”

The fucked up CEO tossed him a new KC phone, as casually as he would have with a Duel Monsters card. Joey caught it, of course, but then, ranted a lot about it.

“Dude, what the hell’s wrong with you? What if it had fell on the ground?

“I have other spare phones. This one is just the gaming one. Besides, I don't like to be touched by people who don't have money.”

He looked Joey, still in his puppy suit, as a wolf considers his next sheepish meal. 

“I want to test your breaking point.”

“You’re a man easy to please, Kaiba”, said Joey with a mixture of irony and third-degree sincerity. “Makes my heart throb in excitement.”

The spared phone had nothing already installed on it, except Duel Links, a Solitaire game, and an expensive… professional chess app. What the hell with this guy. Kaiba had issues, man. Serious issues. 

But at least, now he had something to play Duel Monsters with, before he had an actual new Duel Disk.

And he could talk with Kaiba all the fricking time...

 

“No cause for celebration, Wheeler. I’ll wreck you. Badly.”

“Enough with all that teasin’, Rich Boy!”

“When I'll show you my Lord of the D and his special Summon, you're going to be sooooo fucked...”

“Nah, the only D you're gonna get is a Duel.”

“And Dragons. Plurial form. I could beat you blind-folded.”

“Haha, I KNEW you were in that kind of stuff! Yugi told me the sensorial deprevation mask thing, but it sounded so twisted I didn't want to believe it.”

“...I feel like it has been mentioned very, very, very out-of-contextually.”

“Yo, probably, nye? Who cares? Not me!”


End file.
